


做爱就出不去的房间

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 他开始循序渐进地，以某种你看不出却能感知到有规律存在的节奏敲击墙壁，试图找出最薄弱的部分。显然床上令人眼花缭乱的情趣用品无法用作打破墙壁的武器，能指望的唯有情报中被红笔重重圈出的罗布路奇的出众体术。暴力永远是最简单直接的解法。十分钟后，路奇回到你旁边坐下，面色铁青地和你一同观赏起电视里交缠的肉体。你指着屏幕，对他说：“得救之道就在其中。”
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader
Kudos: 1





	做爱就出不去的房间

“做爱就出不去的房间……”路奇对着房门贴着的纸条，反复读了几遍，拧着眉毛沉思。  
你明白他的疑惑，这种套路一般是不做爱就出不去，靠身体的负距离接触推进两位角色的恋情进度，然而纸条上赫然禁止做爱，叫人搞不明白始作俑者的用意。  
而且，好歹做爱能出去还算有个奔头，做爱出不去算什么？无限期控制吗？幕后黑手显然拥有随时更改条件的权利，谁知道之后会有什么招数。  
“限制做爱，估计会有引诱性爱的因素，”你顿了顿，怜悯地看向路奇，“比如西地那非。好在据我所知不存在对女性生效的催情药物，幕后黑手可能从某些服务于爽点的荒诞小说中学到了错误的知识。”  
路奇投来鄙夷的目光：“倒不必如此安心，应用于女性或许是LSD一类的致幻剂，提升兴奋度的同时令你失控。”  
“好吧好吧，从我们进来到现在还没有不良反应来看，或许幕后黑手的控制能力有限，只能干预房间而不能对你我进行直接操控，尽管戏耍的可能性确实存在。”你尽量往乐观方向考虑。  
“按你的逻辑，接下来就该放成人影片，顺便给房间里布置全套情趣用品。”路奇面无表情地往下推理。  
像是回应他的话，空空荡荡一片白茫茫的房间忽然凭空出现一张粉红桃心形状的大床，床垫波澜起伏，像是充足了水分。紧接着噼里啪啦地从半空中往下落情趣玩具，各种样式各种尺寸各种颜色，等到最后一根像是震动棒，但长得过头，或许是双头龙的硅胶制品落下，床面已经被暧昧的氛围铺满了。  
你惊得张大了嘴，半晌才抱怨出三个字：“乌鸦嘴。”  
路奇比你镇定得多：“没有成人影片。”  
甫一出口惊得你冲过去捂他的嘴，但你的反应显然及不上音速，又是“啵”一声，液晶电视凭空出现而后徐徐下落，带着荧幕中疯狂交缠的各色肉体。这次不需要路奇提醒，幕后黑手自己想到疏漏之处，又是两个音箱出现，交合时的喊叫顿时变为立体音效，绕梁不绝。  
你无语极了，噪声包围下能做的只有咽下所有要出口的话，祈求路奇不要给幕后黑手任何提示，然而路奇注意到更坏的发展。  
之前你们肆无忌惮地畅聊过催情剂的相关事宜，那时没有凭空出现并不是幕后黑手没有听到你们的讨论，你们光顾着在意眼前线索却没有发现室温似乎悄然上升了那么几度。  
或许只是错觉。  
但那是对你来说。  
某些生理反应已经在路奇身上发生了。  
问题不大，你这样想着。路奇是人不是野兽，无端的性欲当然可以用理性压制，但你们究竟要在这里待到什么时候，未知的恐惧催促你尽快进入思考状态，伴着靡靡之音。  
该死，这群人不懂得保护嗓子吗？  
数小时过去不见浑浊的空气证明房间有通风口，当然也可能是某些超自然力量，凭空造物你们早已看得清清楚楚，有过心理预设反倒更容易接受往后发展。  
路奇再次压下门把手，许是被折腾得不耐烦，手上力道控制不好，门把手发出令人牙瘆的吱拗声，连接处的铁皮泛起疲劳的惨白，把手被他生生扯了下来。  
他似是不能理解地瞥了眼手里被攥得嵌上指纹的球形把手，愠怒地抿嘴，蹙眉，然后抬脚踹向原本是门的位置。  
纹丝不动。  
门缝处深邃的黑色竟在消退，以肉眼可见的匀速融入墙壁，到最后连门本身也消失了。  
有一瞬间路奇非常想念布鲁诺。

氛围友好到叫人误会，但实际上你们是敌对关系。你是革命军的一位连线员，不巧只为几位干部服务。你所在的支部被CP0的突袭击破，而你逃跑失败被CP0中的一位当场擒住。你醒来的时候发现抓捕你的那位尚且处于昏迷状态，因此排除了被幽禁的可能性。随后你趁对方尚未苏醒的功夫，搜遍整个房间。  
没有发现任何可供抵抗的武器或者工具。  
只见到房门上贴着的纸条，做爱就出不去的房间。  
你摸摸口袋里做成宝石胸针样式的通讯器，没有任何反应，叹了口气，坐回原来的位置，静静等另一位被困者醒来，等待他的说法。

“虽然这样问有些冒昧，但您真的没问题吗？”你尽量维持直视路奇眼睛的视线，食指含蓄地指了指他支起不雅弧度的敏感位置。  
对方没有掩饰不满。  
“好吧好吧，情况如此，不介意的话我们可以合作，逃出去的话希望能给我一个逃走的机会。”你被对方骤然阴骘的眼神盯得很不自在，谨慎地补充：“……别的等出去再说。”  
路奇不置可否，但接续的动作明显是合作的态度，或许出于实力卓著的清高，不想做无谓的承诺。  
他开始循序渐进地，以某种你看不出却能感知到有规律存在的节奏敲击墙壁，试图找出最薄弱的部分。显然床上令人眼花缭乱的情趣用品无法用作打破墙壁的武器，能指望的唯有情报中被红笔重重圈出的罗布路奇的出众体术。  
暴力永远是最简单直接的解法。  
十分钟后，路奇回到你旁边坐下，面色铁青地和你一同观赏起电视里交缠的肉体。  
你指着屏幕，对他说：“得救之道就在其中。”  
你并不是在说笑，影片是房间内唯一的信息源，或许真的有线索存在其中。你们已经探遍整个房间，确信不存在脱逃的物理解法，所能找到的只有堆积如山不合时宜的成人玩具。  
你面向电视屏幕，视线放空，开始想念革命军内富有生命力的嘈杂，不知道同僚有没有顺利逃出去，有没有把消息传给萨博他们，好派人来救援，虽然前提是先从这个莫名其妙的房间出去。不过，就算被困死在这，结果也不算坏，在你看来用你一个级别算不上高的文职人员换一位CP0成员绰绰有余，很难再有更赚的选择。  
你靠着床脚，脑中构想无数种可能。  
“你心不在焉啊。”路奇半倚着床脚，长腿交叠，一手在身后虚撑，另一只手闲适地搭在膝盖上。两小时前他姑且相信了你的胡扯，静下心，以应对工作的严谨态度认认真真看完了整部影片，连演职员表都记得清清楚楚。可惜你分心太过明显，路奇感觉被耍了。  
“想出去就要合作，这是你亲口说过的原话，看来你对出去不大感兴趣。我不管你是想拖住我还是在动什么别的念头，从现在起我不会继续陪你浪费时间。”他捉住你的手腕，弯扣在你背后，惯性把你推向他，却没有提供任何缓冲。“那么让我们用拷问来打发打发时间，革命军的干部小姐。”  
路奇注意到你挡在胸前的另一只手，这种下意识的防备让惯居高位的他不满地把眉头锁得更深。  
“别对我摆出不畏牺牲的大无畏架势，你是罪犯，不是自称的革命家。”  
手腕被他扣得生疼，疼痛反倒叫你冷静下来，充分了解到彼此悬殊的武力差距。  
“您不会指望同您聊聊世界政府的腐坏吧？”  
面对你的挑衅，路奇表现出训练有素的冷漠自制：“你只需要回答我的问题。”  
你嘲弄地笑：“听上去没有我选的份。”  
维持相距不足半米的暧昧距离，机械般宛如诵读一样流畅地吐出问题。革命军的人员构成、计划、执行程度、人员日前分布何处、几位首脑的战略方针、攻下的国家有多少、即将攻下和预计攻下的国家又有多少，以及是否愿意自此与革命军割离转投世界政府。  
他的手指印着你的脉搏，监听着你的心率，你没法说谎，但可以选择拒绝回答。  
你只回答了最后一个问题，用视线。你看珍贵标本一样看他，怜悯他的循规守矩，惊奇他身在其中竟对世界现状毫不知觉。  
路奇嗤笑一声，不屑回应罪犯的不可救药。  
“你就那么确定革命军是正确的吗？”  
“同样的问题回敬给你，你就那么确定政府是正确的吗？”你不给他开口的机会，“别跟我解释正义的不得已，听腻了。有心夸夸其谈世界发展，就别站在高地装作迫不得已地牺牲别人。”  
“我不认为我需要忠于谁，我只做符合内心的选择，我认为这样对我的愿望有利，就可以。”  
“你的愿望是？”  
“分长期和短期，长期的当然是世界和平，短期的嘛，刚刚决定的，”你忽然抬眼对上他的视线，含着得逞的笑意，“拖死你。”  
你做好了承受他恼羞成怒的准备，但实际传来的疼痛还是超过了你的承受能力。路奇的手指陷进你脖颈的皮肤，你被狠狠摔在墙上，后脑发凉，想是流血了。  
你徒劳地掰他的手，气管被压迫收紧，大脑因缺氧而阵阵刺痛，眼底挤出一片水光。  
“你该不会连状况都忘记了吧？你是被CP0捕捉的罪犯，被允许做的唯一一件事是交代你知道的一切。”路奇的脸凑得很近，几乎贴上你的眼睛，仿佛要把威慑和恐惧刻在你的眼底，“你要照我说的做，不然我会捏碎你全身的骨头。”  
松手的瞬间，你跌坐在地，痛苦地抽气。路奇站在一边，看你扶着脖子喘息，耐心地等你吸取教训坦白一切。  
在他的设想里，你应该交代你和你们的犯罪动机、作案手段和逃避制裁的侥幸心理，而不是理想、努力和荣誉。  
“你不能……咳咳……你不能掌控其他人的生命，你没有这种权利。”  
“如果我说有呢？”  
肩胛骨刹那间被拆成几段，你痛得叫出声：“能力和权力是两码事。”  
接下来折断的是你的肋骨，路奇好像轻轻地拂了一下，你的肋骨便轻飘飘的断了，三根还是五根，倒不必过于在数字上精确。  
你抬手，不是为了喊停，只是把乱发拨到脑后。额头上渗出大颗冷汗，你勉强地调整了一下坐姿，好让身体不那么痛：“不好意思，我的生命这么脆弱，这些对你来说微不足道的小伤再来几次我就会死。”  
“我在提醒你，CP0的干员罗布·路奇先生，如果我死了你就彻底出不去了，于我未必不是好结局，只是怕你忘记，特地提醒你一下。”  
这次他拧断了你左臂的尺骨和桡骨，但下手前肉眼可见地停滞了片刻，你知道你的话起了作用。疼痛催出的生理眼泪流到唇边，你舔了舔，很久没哭过，泪水咸得迟钝。  
久未出声的幕后黑手大抵等得心焦，有心矫正走偏的故事，投下不少药物。  
你没客气，用仅存的右手往身上胡乱涂抹。  
你猜幕后黑手大概想看两人迫于规则按捺欲望，忍得满脸通红，或者不得不保持距离的尴尬和无奈，可惜欲望刚催起苗头便被消解得干干净净。可能最后会大发慈悲把纸条换成“做爱才能出去的房间”。  
口袋传来细微的震动，是通讯器。  
你不是不想出去，只是找不到明确的方法，因而转向更具操作性的路径。  
与此同时，路奇手中的对讲机漏出嘈杂的电流，后面跟着透亮的男声焦急地询问所在，声音卡得断断续续。  
能与外界联系上说明有出去的希望，但很明显，来救你的人实力很难胜过眼前这位煞星，何况你身上带伤，是个十二分成色的拖油瓶，比起让更多同僚为此送命，你更愿意多拖一会。  
但究竟能拖到什么时候，拖到何种地步并不在你能决定的范围。  
显然幕后黑手的忍耐已经到达极限，贴在原来是房门的位置，看起来牢不可破的纸片以肉眼可见的速度发黄焦脆，黏性抵不过收缩力而“啵”地翘起一角。接着剩下三个角接连翘起，有生命一样与墙壁剥离，坠落的过程中明灭的火星从将折磨你们将近五个小时的纸片毁得干干净净。  
取而代之的是另一张纸，句式没有变，只多了最前面的否定词。  
不做爱就出不去的房间。  
等候多时的条件变更，这给了你明确的信号，离开房间的条件可以变更，而且是可以根据现有状况调节。尚存药气的指尖指指眼下一片青紫的腹部，你艰难出声：“真做的话，恐怕我死的比达成条件要早。”  
你们形式怪异地隔空讲价，但情况一目了然，可以说是你逼着幕后的人降低标准，不然不会为他奉献出他想要的表演。  
经过有如一整个世纪般漫长的十几分钟，新换上的纸片委委屈屈地剥落，露出仿佛最后底线的要求。  
不亲吻就出不去的房间。  
事到如今你却有些退缩，路奇自然没有任何犹豫，但你不同，被困和被抓并无本质区别。给你信心的是萨博发来的讯息，他说已经在来的路上了。  
你们被困在被毁支部附件的一处无人岛，说岛都算称赞这片仅仅能容纳几棵树的土地，不知道是什么人拥有的新奇能力碰巧选中你和路奇，但多亏他为你争取时间，不然革命军的船可追不上正义之门的海流。  
“我说过我只是个不起眼的连线员，大可不必在我身上浪费时间。”  
“别说谎，刚得到的消息，让革命军参谋总长亲自出动来救的人会是不值一提的杂鱼？”  
“毕竟革命军很团结。”你回答得理直气壮。  
“来做出去的准备吧。”  
双臂和胸膛像个牢笼，将你紧紧围住，逼人的气势正逐渐透过薄透的衣料渗进肌肤。  
他吻得急，略厚到微微弹起的嘴唇不由分说地压住你，生怕暗含额外的要求，索性做个彻底。他强硬地挤进你的口腔，舌头抵在你的舌尖打转、交缠，直至耗尽最后一丝氧气才终于肯放过你。  
你只觉脸上烧得厉害，竭力压制频率急促的呼吸，免得好不容易对上茬的骨头再次错位。  
“别误会，生理反应，没法控制。”你试图为脸上烫红辩解。  
“任务而已。”路奇的辩解简练得多。

你没能保持清醒到出去的那一刻，路奇提溜一只兔子一样把你拎出去，你的记忆自此中断。  
你不知道萨博与路奇做了怎样的交易才能让你在熟悉的地方醒来，唯一可以确定的是你与路奇之间的事远远没有结束。他知道你的重要程度，总有一天会把想要的一切从你那天真的脑子里挖出来，他发誓会这么做，革命军还有很多软肋可以摧毁，到时候他要亲手把那些自以为是的天真从你的脑子里赶出去。  
End.


End file.
